Dare Date
by The Future Queen
Summary: It originally began as an unwanted dare but the more they go out with each other, they found each other's inner beauty. The future is still unstable, many crazy things happen. What will happen when someone reveal their true feeling?MalikxTeax?
1. Let the Dare Date Begin!

FQ: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Yami: what about the other one you wrote?

FQ: Oh, hehe...oops. I'll post it later.

Yami: that's what I thought.

FQ: Whatever. Anyway, I hope you like it! It features one of my favourite couple! ^_~

Disclaimer: FQ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Warning: OOC's.

Names:

Yami Yugi = Yami

Malik Ishtar = Malik

Yami Malik = Marik

Ryou Bakura = Ryou

Yami Bakura = Bakura

FQ: and now onto the fic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dare Date

Chapter 1: Let the Dare Date begin!

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the weather's just right, soft winds brushed against the emerald carpet of grass, and the coming by airplanes are creating all kinds of ripples in the ocean blue sky. It was a perfect day.

After Battle City, the whole gang has been as happy as ever. With the chaos gone, everything had went back to the old days, goofing of that is.

Today is no exception, with no school to worry about everyone was having a blast in Yugi's house with the Truth and Dare game. Malik had came back to Domino City for the summer, and he was invited as well. The grudge from Battle City had long fade away, they are all close friends now.

The game was fun. Joey is in a puppy suit with make up on his face due to Marik's kind request. Tristan is still lost in his own dream world by the kiss-on-the-lip that Serenity had gave him, due to Mai's ever-so-sweet favor. Ryou is unconscious due to some shocking information he found out from his yami. Everyone else were just peachy.

It was the last round before dinner, and it was Bakura's turn. He's been thinking for the past 25 minutes, and still hasn't done anything yet. Joey was off in dream land already while everyone else remained calm and anxious.

"Hurry up, Tomb Robber!" Marik growled, his patience had finally ran out.

"Patience is a virtue." Bakura said ever so wisely. He then eyed Malik with an interested expression as an idea formed in his mind. Bakura began, "Malik, my dear friend......" 

Yami snorted at this, which earned him a death glare from Bakura.

"Don't try anything!" Marik yelled while shooting daggers at Bakura. Ever since he turned good, Marik's been a little over-protective over this lighter half.

"A little over-protective aren't we, Marik." Bakura sniggered, "I wasn't daring him anyways...."

"So it's a dare!" Yugi piped up.

"Yes. In fact the one I'm daring is...." Bakura raised his finger, "you...." his finger landed on, "Téa."

"What?! Why me?!" Téa asked.

"C'mon hon, he can dare anyone." Mai answered.

"Then, bring it on......I guess...."

"Brave, aren't we?" Bakura laughed, "Where was I.....oh yes.....Téa, I dare you to go out with Malik everyday for two whole weeks and you have to go exactly where I tell you." He finished, looking very impressed with himself.

Silence.

"WHAT?!!!" Téa, Malik, and Marik screamed into Bakura's ears.

"Oww, that hurt you know...." Bakura pretended to pick his ears, "you gotta do it, a dare is a dare."

"I agree, but I think it's a little too much." Yugi said. Even though he got over the crush he had for Téa a long time ago, he is still a bit protective.

"C'mon Téa hon, you can do it." Mai said encouragingly, "he's not a jerk anymore----"

"I resent that!" from both Malik and Marik.

"----besides, he might just be the guy for ya." Mai's eyes glittered while what she said made Malik and Téa blush a little.

"I still don't like the idea." Téa muttered.

"You have to do it, or else....." Bakura stroked his Millennium Ring lovingly as it began to glow.

"BAKURA!!!" the former Pharaoh suddenly yelled, startling everyone, "You're not allowed to use Shadow Magic except in emergencies."

"Says who?!" Bakura challenged.

"Says me." Ryou had finally awoke, but somehow fainted again after those two words.

"Fine." Bakura cursed in Egyptian as he put the Millennium Ring away.

"Excuse me?!" Yami asked, understanding what Bakura had muttered while Marik and Malik laughed.

"Nothing, you majesty." Bakura said sourly. 

"Why you----"

"Alright! I'll do it! Just stop quarrelling already!" Téa shouted, unable to hide her annoyment at the two spirits. Then she realized what she had done, 'oh boy, this is gonna be a nightmare....'

"What?!" Malik gasped softly. 'She would date me for two weeks?' He thought. Then he shuddered. Malik had experience with woman, his sister is mighty annoy; always talk this, point that. And from the looks of it, Téa's that kind of woman too. 'It's gonna be...'

"A nightmare." Marik finished for his hikari, after reading his thought.

"Great!" Bakura stated in satisfactory, "then let the dare date begin! Muwahahahahahahahahah!"

To be continued.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FQ: that was a little choppy. But oh well. Please send your reviews! ^_^


	2. The Night Before

FQ: Here's chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own 30 dollars, how can I own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Warning:** OOC's

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

**Dare Date **

Chapter 2: the Night Before

It was the night after the dare was made. Malik is nervous already, who knows what that crazy Tomb Robber had planned for him and Téa?

"Dont worry hikari, I've got your back covered. If he goes too far, he's in for a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!!" Marik said to Malik.

Malik is somewhat relieved, but is still worried about the "date".

//Don't worry aibou, it'll be fine. Téa can't be that ba---// Marik stopped abruptly, realizing he had said too much.

/She's what?/ Malik mentally asked while eating his dinner.

//Nothing.// Marik lied, shutting off the mental link before Malik could ask any more questions.

"What are you two talking about?" Isis asked gently, while startling the two. She'd knew they were off in their "little world" again by how quiet her little brother and his yami were.

"Nothing important." Marik stated.

"Where have you been today?" Malik asked his sister.

"I was in a meeting."

"With who?"

"None of your business, Malik."

"But you are my _dearest _sister." Malik said, while using his cute, violet puppy eyes.

"I'm not falling for that anymore, brother. So unless you tell me why you're so nervous, I'm not going to tell you who I've been with." Isis said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Fair enough." With that, Malik confessed everything about the dare with Marik piping up a side comment every so often.

To his surprise and rage, Isis seems to be approving this dare, "Téa isn't that bad, who knows, you might like her."

"What? How can you even say that, sister? Who would like someone who talks about friendship all day?!" Malik shouted back, standing up.

"What's wrong with friendship? Aren't Yugi and the others your friends now?" Isis said simply. She had finished her dinner, and is waiting for Malik and Marik to finish theirs.

Marik was secretly enjoying this. Even though he's protective of Malik, he still enjoys the brother-sister arguments every time.

"Yes, but--"

"Malik my dear brother, do not speak of the future when you haven't experienced it." Isis said softly, "that is something I've learned first hand."

"Learned from Kaiba, that is." Malik muttered under his breathe while sitting back down to finish his meal. Then is clicked, Malik grinned wildly, "So that's where you've been all afternoon, with the famous CEO, Seto Kaiba? So what did you do?"

"Don't be ridicules Malik, we weren't doing anything."

"But you were at his mansion." Malik mocked.

//That was a good one, aibou.// Marik thought.

/Why thank you Yami./

"Yes, I was asked to attend a meeting there." Isis said, "Now finished your dinner before it gets cold."

"Yes, mother." 

//Smooth, very smooth.// Marik thought to his hikari, finishing up his last bite.

The light and dark snickered.

Isis shot them both a stern look before walking away, "Don't forget to wash the dishes!"

Loud groans then can be heard from both Malik and Marik.

'_Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!_' Téa thought hopelessly, '_Now I have to spend 2 weeks with that...that....argh!! Thank god mom and dad is on a business trip right now.' She rolled over on her bed, '_Think positive, think positive. He can't be that bad, he's changed, remember?_'_

Téa groaned a few seconds later, and got up to make herself a snack.

'_My plan's perfect._'

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou asked his alter ego. He had just found out about Bakura's crazy dare for Téa.

"Because it's fun my little aibou." Bakura said sweetly.

"I'm going to bed." Ryou said, turning around, "You are freaking me out."

Bakura chuckled, his lighter half is so innocent and naïve. Bakura knew exactly what Ryou was thinking.

'_I'm sorry my little aibou..._'

"Do you think Bakura---"

"It's alright aibou, Bakura won't do anything that's across the line." Yami reasuured Yugi.

"Does he even know there's a line?"

Yami chuckled, "Good question."

Yugi sighed; he looked out his bedroom window. Staring at the glowing moon, he remembered the eventful afternoon.

Silence.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Yami said.

Yugi sorted of jumped as a reaction, he was startled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Yami."

"Go to bed now Yugi, it's late."

"Alright."

With a flash of light, Yami went back into the Millennium Puzzle. Even thought he was his own body now, Yami still needs to go back to the Millennium Puzzle every so often to restore his and Yugi's energy.

Lying on his bed with the Millennium Puzzle by his side, Yugi closed his eyes, '_I hope Yami's right..._' with that as his final thought, Yugi drifted off to dream land.

Cackling evilly, Bakura slipped an envelope into the mail box of Gardner residence. '_Malik will be informed by a phone call._' He looked at the peaceful house one more time and turned to return home, '_Sleep well Téa, you've got a long day ahead of you...'_

¡¡

To Be Continued.....

FQ: Review please!!! Thanks a lot to those who has review the prologue!!


	3. Start Simple? Part I

FQ: The chapter featuring Malik/Téa's first date is here!

**Disclaimer:** I'm still in school, studying; the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh is out of school, drawing. So, I'm not the owner of YGO, Mr. Kazuki Takahashi is. Okie?

**Warning:** OOC's, and some minor use of curse(?) language

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

**Dare Date **

Chapter 3: Start Simple? Part I

RINNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

A loud crash.

A very loud groan.

'_My dear brother is up..._' Isis thought in satisfaction as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello _dear _Isis, is your _dear_ brother there?"

"Yes he is, Bakura." Isis replied, she didn't like Bakura's emphasis on the word _dear, but she knows that he is calling about the _dare date_. "Wait just a second, I'll get him."_

"Thank you _very _much, _dear Isis."_

Isis covered the speaker with her hand and called out, "Malik! Phone call!"

Another loud crash.

Isis put down the phone on the table and went to see what was going on. Rushing into Malik's _very messy room, she found Malik sitting on the ground rubbing his head._

"Do you have to do that every day, my brother?" Isis asked somewhat annoyingly.

"If this thing wasn't here, then I wouldn't have tripped over it!!!" Malik said, pointing furiously at some books.

"Well, maybe if you cleaned your room, those books won't be there." Isis answered while shaking her head, "Anyways, phone call, from Bakura."

That got Malik's full attention; he raced out for the phone before Isis could even get out of the way. And that's how Malik stepped on his _dear sister's foot._

"Oww, MALIK! Watch where you're going!"

"How long do I have to wait for that---"

"Yami! I have to call Yugi, get off the phone!"

"Ryou?"

"I'm using the phone in the bathroom!"

"Damn this thing, people can eavesdrop so easily. Well, wait! I have to talk to that Egyptian Blondie, he's taking forever!"

"But I have to talk to Yugi!"

"About what? The toilet?"

"Of course not!"

"Excuse me, is it a phone call for me?"

"Ryou, get off the phone, I have to talk to Malik in private."

"Fine."

Click. It appears that Ryou has hung off the phone in the bathroom.

"What is it Tomb Robber?"

"It's about the _sweet little _dare."

"I knew it."

"Now, let me tell you where you'll be heading with your _sweetheart Téa."_

"Bakura, shut up! Don't say Téa is my....my....argh, just don't say it!"

"Alright. But let's get on to business...."

The attempt had failed, but it was worth a try. Bakura will go on with his crazy dare no matter what; and especially a dare like this. Why did he do it anyways? Trying to be a matchmaker? Probably not, he's better at breaking people apart. 

He sighed as he walked out of the room. He'll still try, no matter what.

"What's this?" Téa questioned herself as she sorted through the mail. There was this envelope that had nothing on it except two words "To Téa". '_Weird.' _She thought. Téa ripped the envelope open and took out the content.

She sat down on her sofa as she read over the strange letter. '_This isn't so bad. Way better than what I imagined.' Téa put the letter on the coffee table and went to her room to change._

"This should be fine." She looked in the mirror. The mirror showed a reflection of a brunette wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, a pair of white denim pants, along with a pair of matching sandals. 

Téa picked up all her accessories and placed them inside her red bag. She took a quick glance at the clock at left her home. 

'_I can't believe I'm doing this._'

'_I cannot believe Yami said that._' He thought with bewilderment as he stirred his coffee. The memory of the conversation he and his yami had replayed in his mind.

FLASHBACK

"What?!!" he screamed into the phone. Two seconds later, he slammed the phone down so hard that it almost broke the table.

"What's wrong aibou?"

"Damn that Tomb Robber!!" the platinum hair boy yelled.

"Tell me what he has done, so I can finally send him to the Shadow Realm!" the other, but much darker, platinum blonde said.

"He...I...I have to go to the mall with the friendship preacher!" his light violet eyes looked furiously at the other guy. Then he began to stomp towards his room.

"What's wrong with the mall?"

He stopped stomping, his light violet eyes turned and he stared at his yami, hard. It was a minute before he could manage out a single word, "What?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

'_Has he ever been to the mall?_' Malik Ishtar thought, taking a sip at his coffee. '_Has he ever seen those crazy girls at the mall, buying a huge amount of clothing and spend almost a whole day at that wicked place?_' Malik looked out the café's window and stared at the huge white building. Many people are going into that building, and soon he will be too.

Malik sighed, why is he doing this? And why?! Why?!! Why in the name of Ra does Bakura have to pick the mall?!!! '_He even said "let's start simple for today". If this is simple, then I cannot wait to see what else he has planned.' Malik thought sarcastically._

"And where in the world is that friendship preacher?!!!" he thought out loud, causing everyone in the shop to stop what they were doing and turn to look at Malik.

Silence.

The shop bell gave a hearty jingle as the door opened, breaking the unusual peacefulness. Everyone stopped staring, and the business resumed.

Malik let out the breathe he was holding and took a huge sip of his coffee. That was definitely something Malik will not do again.

He looked up as a shadow poured over his coffee.

"You are finally here." Malik said with hints of annoyance in his voice.

"Excuse me, but I didn't know where we're suppose to meet here until half an hour ago." Téa shot back. 

They are now in a quiet little café near the Domino Mall, it is their first date's meeting place. Malik had been waiting for ten minutes, and Téa just showed up.

"Whatever." Malik looked away. He was annoyed that he's actually doing this, and even more annoyed at the fact that they are going the mall.

"Then let's go!" Téa said with excitement.

"Let's sit here for a little more. I have to finish my coffee." Malik said, clearly not wanting to go. 

No response came.

Malik looked at Téa, who is currently standing. Malik noticed that her outfit was somewhat cute, but that did not matter; he is not someone who would fall easily for some girl, and especially not the friendship lecturer. "Sit down!"

"Don't command me Malik Ishtar! You have no right!" Téa still sat down though, but with a blast of rage. This is not someone she wanted to be with. "And I thought you've changed..." Téa muttered.

"What are you muttering?! If you don't like something, then say it!"

"It's a free country for goodness sake!" Téa cried out. She is starting to hate Malik.

"Well it's not free anymore if you're talking about me!" Malik argued. He hate it when people are talking about him behind his back, even worse; just muttering about him right in his face!

"I wasn't talking about you!!" Téa protested.

"Sure, you weren't." Malik said sarcastically. He knew he would never get along with _her._

Téa kept quiet. She didn't feel like arguing anymore, and there's no point; he would just find some thing to get back at you, you'll never win. '_And I thought today might be fun, since we're going to....'_

"Let's go." Malik interrupted Téa's thought with his commanding voice.

Malik left some bill on the table, and left. Téa stood up hastily and followed Malik. This might not be the best day for shopping.

"Can we go now?" Malik whined. He hated doing this, but he wants to go home. They've been at the mall for the whole morning, and he didn't enjoy one second of it. This is some date, all Téa does is picking out clothes and try them on (Malik actually liked some of the outfits that Téa tried on), and all he can do is carry the large shopping bags for her.

"Just one more shop!" Téa replied happily. She was actually enjoying this; the mall can always clear out her worries. Téa loved shopping, it's always fun.

"You always say that!"

"Hang on; I have to try this on!" Téa said, holding out a baby blue dress. She flashed a smile at Malik and went to the changing room.

'_This is not a date, its pure torture!!!_' Malik dropped all the shopping bags he was holding, and cried out, "WHY ME?!!!"

Everyone in the store turned and looked at Malik, the song that was playing in the store just happens to be finished.

Silence.

"How do I look?" Téa interrupted as she opened the change room door.

Everyone went back to their own business.

Malik mentally slapped himself, he must _never ever yell out in public places. On the other hand, he looked at Téa. And he was taken away._

Téa was looking at herself in the mirror. But the baby blue dress fitted her perfectly. The dress was just above her knees, floating softly. The dress showed her features very well, but there was just something missing.

"Well?" Téa turned around and looked at Malik, except Malik was no where to be seen; and on the floor were the shopping bags he was carrying.

'_Malik Ishtar!!!_' Téa mentally screamed. She could not believe he just left her, with all those _heavy bags; and to think she was going to thank him by treating him to a lunch!_

Téa turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. '_Forget about Malik.' She told herself, '__this dress is great! It's the best that I've seen yet!¡¯_

"It looks perfect on you!" 

_To be Continued....._

FQ: This is only part 1 of their first date, for the second part; please stay tuned!

Bakura: I'm good. *snicker*

Joey: As if.

FQ: I have to explain something though. Ryou was able to talk to Bakura on the phone is because he used the one that was in the bathroom of his house. The phone Bakura was using had the same line as Ryou, so they can hear each other. Hope that helps your understanding of that part! 

Seto: They probably know it already, who needs you to tell me about technology?!

FQ: Hey! You might consider being nice to me, or I'll put you in this too!

Seto: As if.

FQ: Just watch me. Anyway, reviews please!!!


	4. Start Simple? Part II

FQ: Sorry for not updating! 

*Rotten fruits were thrown at FQ*

FQ: *hides behind her PC* I'm typing!!! I'm going!! 

Marik: That's what happens when you keep crazy fans waiting for too long...

FQ: I know...I had a lot of homework, and this major writer's block was here. But here is the part 2 of their first date!

Bakura: *cackling evilly* I'm evil.

FQ: Are you evil? Or am I the evil one?

Bakura: We both are.

FQ: *exchange high-five with Bakura*

**Disclaimer:** I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, the day you own Digimon. ^______^

**Warning: **OOC's, foul languages

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

FQ: So without further interruptions, here's the next chapter!!!

**Dare Date**

Chapter 4: Start Simple? Part II

"It looks perfect on you!" 

Startled, Tea let out a little yelp and turned immediately around. Her fast beating heart calmed down when the _ever-so-helpful_ sales lady came into view. "Thanks..." Tea blushed faintly with delight. She turned back to the mirror. Spotting the pile of shopping bags on the ground through the mirror, Tea remembered Malik's sudden disappearance. '_Where did he go?!!!_' Tea shouted in her mind, '_How can he just leave me here like this?!!!!!!_'

He watched her every move. She is truly an angel...

"Is there anything wrong, Miss?" the sales lady asked, after looking at T¨¦a starring at the mirror for 5 minutes.

Tea snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine..." She gazed back at herself instead of the shopping bags, '_Why am I even worried about what's-his-face?_' Sighing deeply, Tea decided to change out of that dress.

He splashed the cold tap water onto his heavily tanned face. Malik looked at himself in the washroom mirror. '_What the hell was that?!_' It was more like a statement than a question. Malik recalled what had just happened...

FLASHBACK 

"How do I look?" Tea interrupted as she opened the change room door.

Tea was looking at herself in the mirror. But the baby blue dress fitted her perfectly. The dress was just above her knees, floating softly. The dress showed her features very well, but there was just something missing.

Malik stared at Tea, and he stared hard. She indeed looks wonderful. Before Malik can say a word, as if something just cut into his head, a sharp pain spread into Malik's brain. He clutched his head hard, dropping all the shopping bags that he was holding. Then, many and many images flew into his mind; they were scrambled and out of control. Malik looked once more at Tea and took off as fast as he can, to the washroom.

END OF FLASHBACK 

He looked down at the water, so clear. But Malik's mind was not clear at all. In fact, he could just feel his brain melting and smooshing together. That was certainly one hot headache.

"WHY ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik cried out loud.

Silence.

All the "_watering_" in the washroom stopped. Everyone turned and looked at the Egyptian Blonde. 

Silence.

Malik looked at everyone through the reflection of the mirror. Embarrassment heated up. He mentally slapped himself, _hard._

A flushing sound was heard, it was certainly louder than usual. Everyone turned and went back to take care of their own business.

One bathroom stall opened as Malik splashed more cold water onto his face. He looked up into the mirror once again, but this time, he found he was not the only one.

"AHH!" Malik shouted as he saw whom it was. But he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Malik certainly do not want _that_ happen again, not 3 times in one day.

"Ah, my dear Malik! What a coincidence that we meet in the washroom of a shop in the mall on the busiest day of the week?" He smirked real hard.

Malik glared at him. "You've been following us, I knew I felt it." Malik stated, without removing his deadly glare.

"_Us_? Well, that's certainly an improvement from before!" He exclaimed, "You used to say, um...something like _that bitch and I_?!" His smirk grew wider, he was winning.

Malik blushed. Thanks to his heavy tan, the blush was well hidden. "Whatever Bakura." With that he stormed out the washroom. 

Mental note: _never be in the washroom with Bakura._

Bakura laughed hard. So far, he's plan is working great! And it has only been the first date. His maniac laughter caused many stares, but Bakura didn't care. Why would he? Before he left the busy washroom, he cast a glare at the ones that stared at him, a glare that could kill.

Tea had just finish purchasing the lovely dress when Malik returned from his visit to the washroom. She shot a death glare at him, Malik gulped. For he has never seen Tea so angry.

"Where have you been?" Tea's tone was certainly harsh. She walked away without taking a second glance at the Egyptian blonde.

Malik quickly went after her, with all the shopping bags in his hands once again. "What did I do?" he asked.

They were about to exit the store when Tea turned around the faced Malik. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!" she thundered, making everybody in the store to turn and look at the couple, "YOU ditched me back there when I was changing! YOU left all those shopping bags for ME to carry! YOU---"

"Since when did _I_ became YOUR servant?!!" Malik shouted back.

"We are on a date! The guy is _suppose_ carry the stuff for the girl! What kind of boyfriend are you?!!!" 

With that comment made, all the girls made a sound that's similar to "oooh".

"And may I ask since WHEN did I become YOUR boyfriend?!!!" 

"Hmph!" Tea turned around and exit the store, still steaming; that certainly hid her blush well.

It took a whole 10 seconds before Malik followed the girl. He seriously thought of ditching her, but then that _maniac_ Bakura is still watching him. Malik had no choice but to follow the Friendship Preacher.

Everyone in the store returned to whatever they were doing. The sales lady that helped Tea made a remark of something like...

"Those two are definitely a couple."

Throughout lunch, Tea made no comment whatsoever. Malik followed the suit and kept to himself. Obviously, our _soon-to-be_ lovers are still mad at each other.

He watched them argue, watched them giving silent treatment to each other. This is good, very good.

After lunch, Tea wanted to shop some more. But Malik was not gonna take it for the whole afternoon.

"YOU want to shop some more?!! Are you insane?"

"Of course I want to shop some more!!! Haven't you learned yet, girls can shop for a whole day if not more!!!"

"WHATEVER. I am NOT going to watch you buy clothes and waste away my afternoon! Do you hear me?!!!"

Before Tea could reply, Malik continued on shouting.

"This is a date. It's suppose to be a day when we can do things that both of us want to do! And I do NOT want to shop! I'm going to---"

"Nuh huh!" Tea retorted, "This is a dare and we have to listen to Bakura. He said we have to be in the mall for the whole day, what else can we do besides shop?"

Now that's a reasonable argument.

"Of course I know that! That's why we are going to somewhere in the mall that I want to be!" Malik put all the bag in one hand, took Tea's hand in the other, and he started to drag her to a small shop that only boys go to.

Unknown to him, Tea blushed when Malik grabbed her hand. Somehow, she didn't mind. Malik's hand was warm against her own cold hand. It felt nice.

They spent the entire afternoon looking at video games and DVD's. Well, it's mainly Malik. Tea felt weird being around so many boys who are all crazy about games. Malik was happy though, he finally got to do something he wanted to do. Malik was glad that he didn't hear any complaints from Tea, maybe she isn't that bad.

Through this time, Tea finally had the time to examine Malik; well, his physical features. She noticed - for the first time - that Malik was well built, with all the muscles on his arm. That light purple sleeveless shirt fit him perfectly. She also noticed how his tan made him look even more handsome.

Before she could think any further. Her brain crashed, literally. Random images filled her head, blurring her visions. She closed her sky blue eyes trying to concentrate. But instead, she lost her balance andher consciousness.

Tea felt a strong arm catching her before she fell on to the ground. Faintly opening her eyes, she saw the outline of a boy with platinum blonde hair and heavy tan looking at her with worried eyes. '_Malik_...' with that her vision became black.

"Tea?!!" Malik caught her before she reached the ground. It appears that she had lost consciousness. But how? That was what Malik was wondering. It didn't matter though, he has to get her home first. '_Where is her house anyway? oh well, I guess I have to take her to my place..._'

It is certainly a surprise that he was able to carry Tea and all those shopping bags at the same time, _and_ drive them home.

That was not what Bakura had planned. '_I guess this is somewhat better..._' he gave another of his infamous smirk as he watched Malik drive off.

"Well, I better go and plan their second _sweet_ date."

_To be continued..._

FQ: well?

Seto: Well what?

FQ: *whacks Seto* I seriously need to give you a lesson...*turning to Bakura* Would you be so kind and plan something for the famous CEO? *puppy eyes*

Bakura: Of course, my lady.

FQ: *cackles evilly* Anyway, hope you like it! Review, review, and review!!!


	5. Afternoon Interlude

FQ: Um...yeah...I'm very very very very very very very very sorry for not updating.

Malik: taps foot And?

FQ: And I have a new chapter!

Malik: This better be good, meaning less torture.

FQ: fake smile Oh, I _promise_! crosses fingers

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.**

**Warnings: OOC's and foul language.

* * *

**

_Dare Date_

Chapter 4: Afternoon Interlude

* * *

Blink.

Blur.

Blink.

More blur.

It wasn't until the third try that a clear vision finally appeared; what she saw thought, wasn't exactly what she had expected. She jumped a little in fright before realizing that it was just a gigantic hologram poster of a basketball on the ceiling. She calmed down knowing that the ball won't fall on her anytime soon and sat up. Looking around, she found herself in a strange environment. '_Where am I!_' Fear grew inside the girl's mind as she turned to her left. Her eyes grew wide, clearly not believing what she was seeing.

The brunette sitting on the bed screamed.

* * *

That loud and terrifying noise woke up the person to the left of the girl. He almost fell off that chair that he was sitting on.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up." The boy said sarcastically, yawning soon afterwards and not bothering to cover it up.

"YOU! Marik! What the-how-when----" The girl stuttered, unable to make a complete sentence due to the shock of seeing that guy.

"Yes me. I'm glad that you've remembered my name." He said lazily and then snickered, "I've kidnapped you---" before he, Marik can finish his sentence, the door to this extremely messy room flew open.

"Ah, and here comes Prince Charming, who's just a little too late to kiss the princess to wake her up." said Marik, folding his arms, as if narrating a fairy tale.

Paying no attention to his crazy alter ego, Malik Ishtar walked into the room. "Are you alright Téa? I heard a scream." Malik sounded like a perfect gentleman.

Already blushing a little by the comment that Marik made, the brunette, Téa, blushed in crimson red when she actually _looked_ at Malik. Why? The reason was quite simple and obvious, Malik had no shirt on, only a lavendar towel wrapped tightly around his waist…and you can imagine the rest.

Téa quickedly turned her head away while murmuring a "I'm fine" under her breath.

Marik turned to look at this other half to see why Téa had looked away. Eying Malik carefully, Marik smiled, "Nice outfit, very fitting for a day like this." The sound of rain clattering can be heard.

Malik blushed when he realized that he's only wearing a towel. He hurried out and back into the bathroom before his body temperature could rise to a hundred degrees due to embarrassment.

* * *

"Well, that's that." Marik said after Malik had disappeared from the room, as if nothing had happened.

"Since when did you have such a good sense of humour?" Téa asked sarcastically.

"Let's see, since three weeks ago?" Marik answered with the same amound of sarcasm as Téa as well as a playful smile on his face.

"Right." Téa said as she got out of the bed. Her IQ might not be as high as some people's, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this is Malik Ishtar's room, in the Ishtar family apartment, here in Domino City. '_Such a mess_.' Téa thought as she carefully walked over to the door, trying hard not to step on anything. '_How can he or anyone for that matter live like his!_' She questioned in her mind. Then she stumbled over some Styrofoam cups, almost falling down to the floor. However, knowing some dance moves, Téa was able to save herself. She managed to get to the door and followed Marik out of the room.

Téa starred at the back of Marik's head as she walked. '_How come I never noticed that the back of Marik's head looks like a flower?_' She giggled, '_Marik and flower…hmmm…they definitely don't go together.'_ Téa closed her eyes and imagined Marik in a field of pink flowers, laughing, trying to catch a bright yellow butterfly, '_I would pay anything to see that…_' Téa laughed out loud.

Smack.

"Ouch."

"I really don't think it's wise for a _princess_ to walk with her eyes closed." Marik commented as Téa removed her forehead from Marik's back, "and what the hell were you laughing at!" His tone was sharp and cold.

"Sorry…" Téa felt a chill going down her spine when Marik's voice turned unfriendly. She looked down at the wooden floor, '_There's not way I'm gonna tell him about the flowers and the butterflies…_' At the thought of that, she giggled again.

Marik simply glared at the brunette and walked off to the kitchen…

…while Téa was still in her own little world.

* * *

"BIG BROTHER!"

'_Oh no, not again…_' the infamous CEO Seto Kaiba thought grumpily. His little brother Mokuba was bouncing to him while he stood up and around his desk to greet him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba repeated, even louder this time.

'_Whatever he's thinking about, I didn't do it…_' Seto cleared his throat, "what is it little bro?"

Instead of answering his brother's question, Mokuba jumped and hugged Seto. "BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled again before burying his head into Seto's waist for he doesn't quite reach Seto's chest yet.

'_Mental note: must not let Mokuba eat chocolate again. I cannot stand the sugar high._' Set patted his little brother on the head and asked again, "What is it?"

Silence.

Three seconds later, Mokuba looked up, staring straight into Seto's dark blue eyes. Mokuba's eyes watered, they became round, his lips quivered as he said, "Can we please go to the zoo?"

'_Oh my god, no! Not the Mokuba Puppy Face Special! Must resist! Must…noooooo…!_' Seto mentally screamed, but failed to resist the cutest puppy eyes on earth and said, "Alright."

"I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled, bouncing off of Seto, "Tomorrow moring, 8 am sharp, you and me." said the little Kaiba his normal voice.

'_Was he faking the sugar high?_' Seto thought, eying his little brother suspiciously.

Mokuba simply smiled and screamed on top of his lungs as he bounced away, "I'm going to the zooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

'_Guess not…_' Seto turned and walked back to his desk where his precious laptop sat, '_Wait a second, did I just agree to go to the zoo with him?_' He then recalled what had just happened and managed to avoid his laptop, and banged his head on the desk.

'_Oh no…_'

* * *

"Seto agreed." Mokuba whispered to his cell phone in his warm and happy looking room.

"Great! Well done." The voice on the other line replied, the voice sounded strangely familiar.

"See you tomorrow Bakura!" Mokuba said with a smile and closed his cute flip-phone. '_Tomorrow's gonna be great!_' he thought as he munched on a chocolate bar.

* * *

"So let's see, we were looking at games, I suddenly fainted, you drove me here, and put me on your bed. Correct?" Téa asked Malik, who was finally properly dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

"Right." Malik answered, trying to hide his impatience.

"You didn't do anyting…inappropriate…did you?" Téa asked while glaring at the twins.

"Of course not!" Malik defended himself.

"You'll never know!" Marik said at the same time.

"You!" said Téa, standing up.

"Yami!" Malik yelled, also stood up at the same time.

Seeing two deadly glares shooting and him and two pairs of hands curled into four fists, Marik put up his hands and surrendered, "just kidding!"

"Hmph!" Malik and Téa sat down at the same time, turning away from each other.

Silence.

More silence.

A munching sound could be heard.

They sniffed. Malik and Téa turned and starred at Marik.

And they starred some more.

"FOOD!" They both shouted at the same time, launching themselves at Marik, who sadly didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

They key hole turned. They quieted down. The door creaked, everyone turned to look at the door, expecting anyone to walk in at anytime.

Three seconds later, a tall and dark haired lady walked in with a big brown bag. She set the bag down, took off her shoes and switched to those comfy slippers, picked up the bag again, and yelled gently, "Marik, brother, I'm home!"

Silence greeted her back.

'_That's weird, they usually say something back…_' Isis Ishtar thought. She took a few steps forward and looked over the bag to see the living room. '_There they are…_' Isis thought with satisfaction, and began to turn to the kitchen, '_…with Téa…_'

The trio was about to let out the breath that they were holding down when Isis suddenly turned back.

Taking a better look at their position, Isis said apologetically, "oh, did I come at a bad time?"

Really, it was a sight to see. Malik and Téa were on top of Marik, whose usually _perfect_ hair was now messed up. Malik practically has his whole body over his yami's and Téa was reaching for the bag of chips that's in Malik's hands.

'_I wish I had a camera with me._' Isis thought.

The trio immediately straightened up. They all said at the same time, "nope, nothing happened!" And wow, they rushed off like lightning. Malik hurried into the bathroom, locking himself in there while Marik went into Malik's ever-so-messy room, tripping over a stack of books that was near the door; leaving Téa along in the living room, facing Isis.

"Umm…do you need help with the groceries?" Téa said with a huge sweat drop.

"Sure." Isis said with a smile, "Good to know that you're getting along so well with those two."

This, of course made Téa blush.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without much trouble. Téa enjoyed the dinner at the Ishtar's and didn't mind getting dirty because of a food fight that Marik and Malik decided to have. Isis disapproved it but was forced to join when Malik hit her with mashed potatoes. When all was cleaned up, Malik drove Téa home.

Nothing happened though, don't get too excited. It was only their first date. There are plenty to come.

Their mission tomorrow: seeing the wonders that can happen in a zoo.

To be continued…

* * *

FQ: Yeah…please review! I'll have the next chapter ASAP. Reviews! dances off

Malik: Um, you're a little crazy.


End file.
